


A Progression in Letting Go

by KtheG



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Beatrice is willing to let Ava top her, Beatrice let's Ava have control, Blindfolds, F/F, soft soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG
Summary: Beatrice and Ava get away from Cat's Cradle for a weekend. It's intense and cute and spicy.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at something like this (thanks discord server for encouraging me). They're just really soft girlfriends together and I have many feelings about it.

Beatrice doesn’t give up control easily, but she wants to. She wants to experience what Ava feels when they’re together. Ava has told her, in the moments after where they’re cuddled together recovering, about the absolute rush that comes with the little bits of pain Beatrice doles out. Beatrice can understand why Ava loves it; her girlfriend spent so many years being unable to feel anything at all, so to be reminded must feel extraordinary. (And Beatrice also knows she has the skills to make Ava feel good anyway, given the words Ava shouts.) But that’s not for Beatrice. She feels too much sometimes; too much in her mind, too much in her soul, too much. So she works it out with Ava. They’ll start slow (Mary made a comment about how they’ve already gone all they way, how much slower can they get?) but they’ll start nonetheless.

The right occasion doesn’t come around as often as one would think, but eventually, Mother Superion gives their little group a long weekend, and Ava and Beatrice head into town, so as not to disturb the Sister’s who still hold onto their vows. They Airbnb it for the weekend, in a small house on the other side of the market from Cat’s Cradle (so there’s definitely less of a chance of being seen over the weekend) and they make themselves comfortable.

Dinner is had (Beatrice had picked up some fresh tomatoes and herbs from the market so they make a pasta dish that Ava swears she would kill for) and they go about their evening as normal. When they talked about this after the first occurrence, they decided that Beatrice would be the one to start things off despite her desire to let go for a night or two. When they had first arrived at the house, Ava had left the length of cloth that they had chosen for a blindfold on the foot of the bed for Beatrice to retrieve when she felt ready.

Ava was surprised, when Beatrice disappeared so quickly after dinner, only to return with the black cloth in her hands. There was an immediate change in the air as Beatrice lays the blindfold in Ava’s upturned palm.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m green.”

And so it starts; Ava directs Beatrice to the bedroom by her shoulders (it’s a little difficult given the height difference) and sits on the bed in front of Beatrice.

“When you’re ready, I want to see all of you.” Ava commands softly, putting emphasis on Beatrice starting this.

They stare at each other for a few bated breaths before Beatrice starts slowly taking off her blouse and pants. Each article of clothing is carefully folded and set on the dresser as it comes off Bea’s body. By the time she’s down to her bra and panties, Ava has stood and grabbed the blindfold once again.

“Do you want this on before or after you finish getting undressed?”

Beatrice takes a minute to think and, “before please,” is her response. Ava nods, giving silent confirmation. She steps behind Beatrice and places one hand on her shoulder to gain the necessary leverage to secure the blindfold.

“Can you see anything?” Ava’s question comes out in a whisper, her tone taking on a softer edge as the power dynamic changes.

“No, it’s perfect. Good choice.”

With that, Ava steps back, keeping her hand on Bea’s shoulder to reassure the woman that she’s still there. Beatrice shimmies out of her undergarments, leaving them in a puddle on the floor. Her breath is shaky and Ava waits for her to regain her composure.

Slowly, Ava guides Beatrice to the bed and pushes her to the mattress so that Beatrice is sitting on the edge. Her shoulders are tense, but she seems to be easing into the scene the longer it goes on.

“Slide back for me babe.” Ava gives Bea’s shoulder a little nudge and turns to gather some of the toys they packed. Nothing too extreme for this weekend, but just enough for Beatrice to completely lose control.

“I’ll be right back Beatrice. I left something in the kitchen.” Ava darts out of the bedroom and into the freezer, before coming back to the bedroom in record time. Beatrice hasn’t moved, her chest rising and falling in steady breaths, and Ava takes a minute to admire her girlfriend.

There’s the click of a lighter that lets Beatrice know how the night is going to go before Ava is walking over to her.

“I’m sure your very smart brain has figured out how tonight is going to go. Are you still green?” Fingers brush up Beatrice’s arms, from her palms to her shoulders. Eventually, she finds her hands above her head and there’s a slight pinch to her bicep that reminds her she was asked a question.

“Green,” she whispers, unable to use her full voice. Ava continues to run her fingers up and down Beatrice’s body, light touches ghosting over her chest, her abs, the swell of her hips. Everywhere but where Beatrice wants them to be; but that’s the name of the game: Beatrice has no control here. They stay like that for several minutes, Beatrice counting her heart beats as Ava’s fingers dance their way to her breasts, squeezing occasionally before moving somewhere new. Beatrice loses track of her counting and her breaths begin to stutter, getting caught in her chest the bolder Ava’s touch gets.

The tightening in Beatrice’s stomach continued to grow when Ava put her mouth on Bea’s body. Her fingers continued their journey around her body, but the ghost of Ava’s breath heightened all of Beatrice’s senses. Kisses were dropped on her stomach and moved slowly, so slowly, up Bea’s body. A tongue peaked out and swiped up through the valley of her breasts and Bea almost jumped when Ava’s fingers flitted over the apex of her thighs. A small chuckle came from Ava as Beatrice let out a low moan, bucking her hips in an attempt to meet Ava’s hand.

“Remember Bea, I’m in charge. I decide when I touch you, and I decide how I touch you.”

Beatrice lets out a whimper at Ava’s words, doing her best to fall into the sensations of Ava on her body. As if she’s decided to be extra wicked tonight, Ava pulls away completely after that, leaving Beatrice aching with want. Before she can protest, Ava comes back (Beatrice is still getting used to how fast the other woman moves with the power of the Halo). She doesn’t make a noise, but her mouth is back on Bea’s body, but her tongue is cold. Ava continues her previous ministrations with her mouth, but now every mark she leaves raises goosebumps on Beatrice’s body. It’s too little too late when Beatrice realizes the path Ava’s mouth is making, and so when Ava’s mouth wraps around a nipple, Beatrice sucks a breath of shock but the sensation quickly turns into something more pleasurable. The heat between her legs grows, and when Ava switches to her other breast and brings her fingers into the mix, Beatrice moans loud and low.

Ava has done well to limit her points of contact on Bea’s body, but she can’t help but reach her spare hand down to swipe through Beatrice’s folds to see how wet her girlfriend is. Beatrice jumps at the contact but Ava is quicker at pulling her hand away and using it to push Bea’s hips back down.

“Not yet, baby. Just a little bit longer and I promise I’ll let you.”

Beatrice is almost uncomfortable with the sensations now, feeling overwhelmed by the contrast of the cold in Ava’s mouth and the heat of her own body. But this is just the beginning; feeling uncomfortable at the hands of her girlfriend is much preferred to feeling uncomfortable in the middle of a mission. And so Beatrice willingly steps aside to let Ava control the pace of this little game (as there’s no doubt more to come) and allows her body to be played like a violin.

Before Beatrice can even dare to think another thought, Ava’s mouth is gone from her breast and there’s a creak as she reaches over to the bedside table. The sound of something heavy sliding across the furniture has Beatrice on edge, but the first drop of the wax on her skin is a delicious contrast to the remaining coolness from Ava’s mouth. Instead of goosebumps on Beatrice’s skin, she can practically feel her capillaries opening and increasing the flow of blood in her body. The way Ava so carefully charts the wax down her body, in precisely the right locations, has Beatrice squirming for release.

Eventually, Ava puts the candle away and brings her mouth back to Beatrice. While Ava waits for the wax to cool enough to peel off her girlfriend, she decides to have a little bit of fun. The first touch of her tongue to Beatrice’s clit has to woman jumping and so she brings her arm across her girlfriends hips, regaining control. Ava takes her time, working Beatrice into a frenzy. She never strays from Bea’s clit, working her tongue in tight circles as she feels the muscles in Beatrice’s legs coil. She decides then and there to finish the job before moving to take the wax off and so she brings her free hand up to join her mouth and pushes her middle finger inside of Beatrice. The sound Bea makes spurs Ava on, and she starts a slow rhythm of barely there thrusts before adding a second finger. Beatrice is keening above her and Ava pulls her mouth away to get a better look at how hot her girlfriend is while on the edge of an epic orgasm.

Moving to straddle Bea’s leg allows her better leverage, and she moves her thumb up to brush across Beatrice’s clit in the way she knows drives her girl crazy.

“That’s it Bea. Let go for me.”

With that, Beatrice arches on the bed and her hands flex open while her free leg comes to wrap around Ava’s waist. Ava keeps up the motion of her fingers inside Beatrice, prolonging her orgasm. Eventually, she pulls out and wipes her fingers on Bea’s stomach while the other woman catches her breath. Ava pulls the blindfold off Beatrice’s eyes and reaches up to grab Bea’s hands, slowly working out the tension in her girlfriends arms.

Slowly but surely, Beatrice comes back to her body, breathing slower and heartbeat returning to normal. The first thing she becomes aware of is Ava’s hands in hers, squeezing gently but hard enough to act as a grounding agent. Beatrice squeezes back three times, a predetermined code they have for when words are hard. Ava hums in acknowledgment and moves to the bedside for a bottle of water. She takes a couple of sips first, waiting for Beatrice to make the first move towards a sitting position. Ava is content to lay there for as long as Beatrice needs, but she needs to make sure Beatrice is okay. When Beatrice moves, Ava is there to help, offering another water bottle (Beatrice’s favorite because it has a straw and “I don’t care if it makes me look like a child, Lilith. It’s easier that risking it all in my lap because of Ms. Energy over here.”). So Ava sits behind Beatrice, rubbing her back and braiding her short hair out of the way for their shower as Beatrice sips at her water. They won’t move until it’s finished, no matter how long it takes.

Together, the two of them clean up quickly, and Ava scurries out of the bathroom for their shared weighted blanket. Beatrice crawls into her arms when she’s done with brushing her teeth and Ava continues to smooth her hands over Bea’s body, reassuring Beatrice that she’s grounded, here in bed with Ava. The blanket helps, but Ava knows how important it is to remind her girlfriend that she is in the moment (and that’s why they love playing with the different sensations) and so she is content to run her fingers through Beatrice’s hair or down her back until the other woman falls asleep.  
It doesn’t take long this time, Beatrice seemingly exhausted after more than two months without such a release, but Ava continues to hold her until she can’t stay awake any longer and follows Beatrice into sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time happens by accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soft, and was written under the influence. Enjoy!

The first time Ava and Beatrice are intimate, they’re both so nervous it almost happens by accident. They are making out in Bea’s room when Ava’s hand slips further up Beatrice’s shirt than it ever has before. Beatrice jumps back, shocked at the touch, but not afraid of it. What she is afraid of, is anybody seeing her body for the first time. She didn’t even change in the locker room with the other sisters after training, trauma from her teenage years coming back to haunt her even in adulthood. So Ava had stood and started undressing herself. Beatrice went to protest, but Ava shushed her without a thought and just kept shedding layers. She’s nervous and knows that if she were to stop, she wouldn’t go through with getting naked, but she wants Beatrice to know she’s not alone in the vulnerability. Body confidence isn’t for everyone, and despite Ava’s swagger, she was so insecure about her body.

She's super nervous Bea won't like how her body looks, there's not nearly enough muscle on her body due to years being confined to a bed, and she undoubtedly has scars from the accident because there's no way the Halo can heal damage that's 12 years old. So she's super nervous and willing to get it out of the way with no fanfare. She just wants to get back to kissing Beatrice and making her feel good. But when Ava reaches for the hem of Bea's shirt and Beatrice shies away, Ava removes her hands, whispers "it's okay, we don't have to tonight" and Bea is just like "but i want to. I want you to know me like this."

And so by the time Beatrice has all of her clothes off (she refuses to think about how this is the first time she's let herself be this physically vulnerable with another human) she almost has goosebumps from the nerves. Unconsciously, her arms slide up her body to cover her stomach, afraid that Ava will see the evidence of her childhood and find her ugly. But Ava quietly (so quietly Bea would be proud of Ava on her sneaking skills if they weren't both naked in her room) makes her way across the room, hands coming to land on Beatrice's crossed arms. She slides her hands slowly up Bea's arms until she reaches her shoulders and wraps her arms around Bea in a bear hug. "Thank you for sharing your body with me. I know how hard it is." And she kisses Bea, softly, *so softly it takes Beatrice's breath away*. She doesn't move any further from Beatrice's lips until Bea unwraps her arms from around herself and moves to grab Ava by the hips. Her fingers brush across raised skin on the back of Ava's left hip and she can't help but be a little curious. She wants to know all about Ava and what makes Ava tick. Ava has nosed her way to Bea's jaw, dropping soft kisses across her cheekbone and following her jaw to her neck. Beatrice slides her hands up Ava's back in an effort to stay on her feet as Ava drops a kiss to her pulse point before gently biting. The gasp that escapes Bea is entirely involuntary and she can't help but dig her fingers into Ava's shoulders. Her feet are moving before she knows it, and they end up at the edge of her bed. Beatrice sits and pulls Ava down onto her lap, content to let Ava give attention wherever she wants.

Ava takes her time, moving her hands from around Bea's shoulders to her hair, running her fingers through the fine locks, gently scratching at Beatrice's scalp, giving a small tug here and there. Eventually, she wants more, so she gives a small push and Beatrice falls back onto her pillows, looking up at Ava through hooded eyes. Ava works her mouth down Beatrice's chest, leaving kisses on her sternum and over to take a nipple into her mouth. Beatrice arches into the action and lets out a small whine. One of Ava's hand brushes across her stomach and spreads over the expanse of Bea's abs. "Your body is perfect, Bea. Perfect for me to love like I want to" she whispers before continuing down Bea's stomach with her lips. Bea has one hand in Ava's hair, holding on for the ride and the other leaves little half-moon shapes on Ava's shoulder. When Ava finally gets to where she wants to be, she leaves the smallest of kisses on Bea's inner thighs, lightly biting occasionally before soothing the hurts with her tongue. Before long, Beatrice is begging Ava for her touch, worked up too much from the tenderness Ava is showing her. "Ava, touch me. _Please_." So Ava does, pressing a kiss to Bea's clit before swiping her tongue through Bea. The sensation sends shivers down Beatrice's spine. She never knew she could feel this way, years of hatred had made sure of that, but to have Ava showing her how much she loves Beatrice? Bea had never felt this much love in her life. Ava refused to move too fast, content to take her time building Beatrice up to the edge with her tongue. At some point, Ava brought her hand to Bea's clit and started rubbing soft circles with her thumb while she pressed a finger into Beatrice. The gasp she heard from above her had Ava smirking up at her love. She kept the pace up with her fingers, while she kissed her way back up Bea's body.

Her fingers weren't moving particularly fast, but the combination of Ava leaving kisses on Bea's chest and her hand, Beatrice was reaching her climax faster than she thought was possible. Who knew that Ava could be so skilled with her hands? Bea brought her hands back to Ava's back, dragging her fingers up and down Ava's spine, leaving small scratches for the Halo to heal. The feeling between her legs was growing, she could feel her abs clenching in response the the thrusting of Ava's fingers. Ava let out a small chuckle when Beatrice let out a gasp as she added another finger, picking up the pace of her thrusting. Beatrice pulled Ava up by a hand in her hair and connected their lips, sharing breath with the woman she loved as Ava finally found that spot in Beatrice that had her tilting her head back into the pillows in pleasure. Ava pressed up with her fingers inside Beatrice, content to hit that spot on every thrust and she smiled as she dropped kisses on Bea's exposed neck, knowing the hickey's she was leaving were going to be hard to cover up. After a few more thrusts of her fingers, Ava felt Beatrice tighten around her, so Ava sped up the circles her thumb was making against Beatrice's clit in the hopes of giving her Beatrice the best orgasm of her life. Ava brought her mouth back to Bea's chest, licking and sucking as Beatrice let out a small cry of Ava's name as she came. Ava kept her fingers going, gradually slowing down as Beatrice gathered her breath. When it seemed like Bea had come back to her body, Ava pulled out her fingers to a disappointed whine from Beatrice. "You look so beautiful when you come apart on my fingers, Bea. And you look beautiful just laying here with me. I love the way your muscles move, the way your arms flex when you wrap them around my shoulders, hanging on for dear life in the middle of your orgasm. You never have to hide your body from me."

By the time Beatrice had caught her breath, she was smiling up at Ava. "May I?" She asked, wanting to love Ava in the same way she had been loved. She wanted to show Ava she had the same affection. Ava looked shy all of a sudden, but she welcomed the kiss Beatrice pressed to her lips. Ava melted into Beatrice's hands as Beatrice pushed on her shoulders. After laying in a bed for 12 years, Ava wasn't someone who was eager to be on her back again, but being underneath Beatrice was much more satisfying, and she was very vocal when expressing that thought. Beatrice wasn't as confident in her actions, but Ava made sure to guide Beatrice. "I have no idea what to do either, Bea, but I will tell you when something feels especially good. I just like having your hands on me." Those words let Beatrice loose; she was going to make sure she touched every part of Ava, starting at her feet (turns out Ava is ticklish, so she quickly moves on) and works her way up Ava's legs. When she stroked a hand over a calf, Ava let out a sigh of contentment, but when that same hand crept a little higher to brush the inside of her knee, Ava's sigh turned into a squeak of pleasure. So Beatrice paused there, to leave a kiss on the inside of both knees before continuing her way up the insides of Ava's thighs. She kept her mouth on Ava's right leg, following each action of her tongue with her left hand on Ava's other thigh, determined to make Ava feel everything. Beatrice got bolder the higher she climbed up Ava, leaving small nibbles along her thighs before skipping Ava's sex to lavish her stomach and hips with her tongue. Ava let out the loudest groan at the action but her hands came to Beatrice's hair to keep her pinned to Ava's stomach. Beatrice was content to let Ava guide her, dipping her tongue into Ava's bellybutton (Ava let out a laugh at the feeling) before moving further.

The moment Beatrice reached Ava's chest, she paused, licking up the valley between her breasts to her throat. Beatrice now knew how good it felt to be kissed there and she wanted to give Ava the same experience. She brought a hand to one breast, giving Ava the attention she was begging for there, rolling a nipple between her fingers as her mouth left its mark on Ava's neck. Beatrice used her nose to guide Ava how she wanted her, turning her jaw to get behind her ear. On a bold though, Beatrice licked the shell of Ava's ear, leaving Ava gasping and stuttering. Her hips bucked underneath Beatrice, and Bea couldn't help but reach a hand down to pin them to the bed. "I have to finish exploring first, love, then I'll touch you." Ava groaned at the thought, but her hips betrayed her as she arched her back into Bea's fingers still caressing her breast. Beatrice let out a soft chuckle as she worked her way back down Ava's body with her mouth. She was faster this time, diving right back to where Ava wanted her. "Don't move you hips, Ava." With that, she leaned down, swiping her tongue through Ava's folds, collecting the wetness that had gathered there. Experimentally, Beatrice pushed her tongue into Ava and reveled at the gasp that Ava let out. So she kept it up, alternating between licking into Ava and brushing her tongue over Ava's clit in small circles. Beatrice had thrown a forearm over Ava's hips to keep her still, and she could feel every twitch as Ava tried her best to stay still as Beatrice ate her out. Eventually, Beatrice could feel the contracting of Ava's abs under her arm, and soon enough, she could feel it with her tongue inside Ava. It wouldn't be much longer, so she turned to suck on Ava's clit, using the fingers of her free hand to thrust two fingers into Ava. Her pace was fast, wanting Ava to experience what she had when she came apart under Ava's fingers.

When Ava came, she was surprisingly quiet. Considering all of the noise she made everyday, Beatrice was surprised at how quiet Ava had been in bed. Nevertheless, Beatrice didn't let up, keeping the pace of her fingers. She looked up at Ava and saw the bliss on her face, so she decided to keep going, leaning up to kiss Ava. When Ava came for a second time, Beatrice couldn't help but notice the tears leaking from Ava's eyes. She pulled her fingers out, pulling Ava into a deeper kiss and held her Ava through her come down. She ran her hands up and down Ava's arm, feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin. Ava curled into her, catching her breath after a few minutes of quiet panting. "Where did you learn that, Bea?" Ava whispered, impressed with her girls skills. Ava had learned most of what she knew from television, but if she had guessed correctly, than Beatrice had probably refused to look or even talk about any of this. "I am not sure. I just did what felt right, I suppose. It's very easy to love you, Ava Silva."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice tops Ava in order to find out what Ava likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another version of their first time (apparently that's what's on the brain these days)

Beatrice wasn't ever sure of herself, but if there's one thing she's good at, it's research. And she is determined to get this right, for herself and for Ava. So she knows basic biology, knows the anatomy of the female form, isn't afraid of getting too technical when describing a move in training, but every time she thinks about finally having sex with Ava, she short circuits. Her very repressed brain takes over and she's afraid of doing it wrong, of not being able to make Ava feel good. So she researches. She asks Mary (in perhaps _the most awkward conversation of her life_ ) but gathers all the information she needs. But the last piece is the hardest to get; she knows Ava doesn't know her own body, but is willing to help out. She thinks that if she can help Ava, then Ava will be able to help her.

So on a long weekend, Beatrice drags Ava back to her room and proposes her idea. Ava flushes to the tips of her ears, but she agrees, hoping that Beatrice's calm will help her figure out what feels good. They make out for a little bit, slowly undressing each other (never mind that this is the farthest they've ever gone, usually they stop at shirts off) but Beatrice is finally out of her joggers and Ava's underwear has been discarded somewhere across the room.

When they're both fully naked, they just sit in each other’s space for a few minutes, trading light kisses. But then Beatrice runs her hands down Ava's sides, feels her shutter and so Beatrice decides to take charge.

"Turn around Ava, and lean back against me." Beatrice has situated herself against a pile of pillows against the headboard, welcomes the feel of Ava's bare back against her breasts. She runs her hands all over Ava's body, leaving kisses on her neck. When Beatrice finally runs her hands over a sensitive nipple, Ava arches her back and her head falls against Bea's shoulder. Beatrice keeps her hands on Ava's chest, content to let Ava get used to the feeling.

Eventually, the sensation is too much for Ava, each time Beatrice pinches a nipple, she feels it in her core, and she can't hold back her moans. She's begging for friction, and she must realize that Beatrice isn't going to give it to her, because she brings a hand to herself, running a few fingers through her folds, feeling how slick she is between her thighs. When she brushes a finger against her clit, she keens, hips thrusting up. But Beatrice moves a hand, putting her forearm across Ava's hips, removing her lips from Ava's neck to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to give you directions, Ava, and I want you to follow them. Can you do that for me?

"Ava nods her head frantically, rushing out a "yes, yes, yes." So Beatrice starts slow.

"I want you to rub your clit, Ava. With a single finger, _slowly_. Don't you dare put a finger inside yet." Beatrice watches as Ava slows her fingers, follows the directions. "Good girl, Ava. Just like that. Keep going." Beatrice just watches, continues to roll a nipple between her fingers, occasionally pinching the stiff peak as she keeps Ava's hips from grinding into her own hand.

"Good girl, Ava. Put a finger in yourself, just one, and go slow. _Savor the feeling_." Bea can feel herself getting wet just by telling Ava what to do, but she gets a little more wet every time Ava follows her directions without hesitation. "Do you know how it feels to watch you touch yourself? To know that you'll follow my directions? It feels so good Ava. Like a heat in my stomach is building, ready to explode and take you with me."

Ava gasps, speeding up the thrusting of her single finger. "Bea, Bea, please, can I have another?" The friction isn't enough, and Ava wants _more_ but she won't do anything unless Bea tells her it's okay.

Beatrice hums in consideration, teasing Ava further with the vibrations against her neck. "No. Wait." So Ava waits, patiently, touching herself for her girlfriend. Bea brings the hand that's currently holding Ava's hips down to meet Ava's fingers and stills her wrist. She pulls Ava's hand away from her and brings Ava's fingers to her lips, sucking off the slick that has gathered there. Ava groans loudly at the feeling of her fingers in Beatrice's mouth (she can't wait to get them inside Beatrice) and turns her had to press a kiss to the junction of Bea's jaw and neck.

When Beatrice is satisfied that she got everything off of Ava's fingers, she returns their combined hands to Ava's center, guiding their fingers into Ava together. The feeling of Ava's walls fluttering around their fingers is new, and Beatrice _loves it_. She wants to feel what it's like when Ava comes, how tight she gets. Because Beatrice has done her research, knows how the female body reacts to penetration like this. She can't wait to actually feel it for herself.

But she knows that she'll have to wait for another round, content to watch Ava fuck herself on her own fingers, so Beatrice withdraws her hand, but tells Ava to add another finger, to push the heel of her palm into her clit. Beatrice doesn't even try to hold Ava back, just keeps stroking Ava's chest with her hand and starts dragging her fingers (wet with Ava's slick) all over Ava's body, from her thighs to her shoulders and back, leaving a cool trail. The goosebumps that arise and the shiver that Ava can't contain pull a smile from Beatrice's lips.

"Do you like the feel of that Ava? Of me running my fingers over your skin? I know how wet you are thinking about this." Ava's hips jerk of their own accord. Beatrice goes back to kissing Ava's neck, biting and sucking, determined to leave at least one hickey where it's visible.

When Ava comes, under her own fingertips, Beatrice can't hide her satisfaction. "Good girl, Aves. Showing me how you like to touch yourself."

She doesn't let Ava catch her breath, instead, scooting out from behind Ava and moving to bring her lips to Ava. The first swipe of her tongue has Ava crying out, hand reaching to fist in Bea's hair. She likes it, the connection of being this close to Ava. She isn't really sure what to do at this point, but she knows that Ava is still sensitive from her orgasm and is pretty sure that everything will feel good, so she licks gently at Ava's folds, determined not to overstimulate Ava's poor senses.

Her nose meets Ava's clit, and Ava jerks and moans out a "feels so good, Bea, keep going." and so Beatrice just nuzzles into her a little further. When she dips her tongue into Ava? She's in love. Ava tastes so good, like ice cold water on a hot summers day. She brings one hand up to join her tongue, and the combination has Ava letting out a high pitched whine. Ava draws one leg up, bending at the knee, hoping for more leverage against Bea's face, but Beatrice move's to straddle Ava's other leg, and when she accidentally grinds down? Bea can help but moan into Ava, the vibrations working wonders for the two of them.

Ava continues to grind her hips against Beatrice's face, and at this point, Bea doesn't care, satisfied with the feeling of Ava's leg between her own. They work sort of together in a what would be a choppy first rendition if this were actually a dance like it feels, and eventually, Bea has to pull her mouth away from Ava to dig her teeth into Ava's thigh, muffling the longest moan of her life as she comes with one hand in Ava, the other on her own clit. Ava follows pretty close behind, and the two of them just lay there afterwards.

Bea's head is on Ava's stomach which is still shaking from two orgasms in a row, and Bea closes her eyes to catch her breath.


End file.
